1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) systems and techniques for improving the performance and effectiveness of CMP operations. Specifically, the present invention relates to CMP systems that use a fixed abrasive polishing pad arranged in a web handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of semiconductor devices, there is a need to perform CMP operations, including polishing, buffing and wafer cleaning. Typically, integrated circuit devices are in the form of multi-level structures. At the substrate level, transistor devices having diffusion regions are formed. In subsequent levels, interconnect metallization lines are patterned and electrically connected to the transistor devices to define the desired functional device. As is well known, patterned conductive layers are insulated from other conductive layers by dielectric materials, such as silicon dioxide. As more metallization levels and associated dielectric layers are formed, the need to planarize the dielectric material increases. Without planarization, fabrication of additional metallization layers becomes substantially more difficult due to the higher variations in the surface topography. In other applications, metallization line patterns are formed in the dielectric material, and then metal CMP operations are performed to remove excess metallization.
In the prior art, CMP systems typically implement belt, orbital, or brush stations in which belts, pads, or brushes are used to scrub, buff, and polish one or both sides of a wafer. Slurry is used to facilitate and enhance the CMP operation. Slurry is most usually introduced onto a moving preparation surface, e.g., belt, pad, brush, and the like, and distributed over the preparation surface as well as the surface of the semiconductor wafer being buffed, polished, or otherwise prepared by the CMP process. The distribution is generally accomplished by a combination of the movement of the preparation surface, the movement of the semiconductor wafer and the friction created between the semiconductor wafer and the preparation surface.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary prior art CMP system 100. The CMP system 100 in FIG. 1 is a belt-type system, so designated because the preparation surface is an endless belt 108 mounted on two drums 114 which drive the belt 108 in a rotational motion as indicated by belt rotation directional arrows 116. A wafer 102 is mounted on a carrier 104. The carrier 104 is rotated in direction 106. The rotating wafer 102 is then applied against the rotating belt 108 with a force F to accomplish a CMP process. Some CMP processes require significant force F to be applied. A platen 112 is provided to stabilize the belt 108 and to provide a solid surface onto which to apply the wafer 102. Slurry 118 composing of an aqueous solution such as NH4OH or DI water containing dispersed abrasive particles is introduced upstream of the wafer 102. The process of scrubbing, buffing and polishing of the surface of the wafer is achieved by using an endless polishing pad glued to the belt 108. Typically, the polishing pad is composed of porous or fibrous materials and lacks fixed abrasive particles.
After the polishing pad polishes a limited number of wafers, the surface of the pad is conditioned and cleaned in order to remove the attached abrasive materials of the slurry and the particles removed from the wafer. Subsequent to cleaning and conditioning, the polishing pad will have a significant amount of particles that remain attached to the surface of the polishing pad causing the polishing pad to lose its effectiveness. The polishing pad also loses its effectiveness due to normal wear of the material itself. As a result, the polishing pad must be replaced in its entirety. The removal of the used polishing pad and its subsequent replacement with a new polishing pad is very time consuming and labor intensive. Additionally, the time needed to perform the replacement necessarily requires that the polishing system be taken off-line, which thus reduces throughput.
In view of the foregoing, a need therefore exists in the art for a chemical mechanical polishing system that will enable polishing surface layers of a wafer using a polishing pad that is less expensive to maintain and is more effectively serviced after its use degrades the effectiveness of the polishing.